The Drive After Prom
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya have been friends for year. They go to Prom and drink some spiked punch. Makes for an interesting drive home in the Limo. Alternate Universe.
1. Drive After Prom

The Drive from Prom  
0  
NarutoX Tayuya  
0  
Story Start  
0

A special day for seniors to cut loose and have fun was night. In particular one teenager, a blond male with spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes was looking forward to it. He was tall, six feet and 160 lbs, athletic build which came from running track.

His date was a red-head, 5'9 with crimson lower back length hair, nice full body light tan full breasts and a round ass that complimented her fit body. She on the other hand was in band, she played the flute.

It all started due to the fact that it was end year and prom was almost upon them. Naruto decided to ask his long time friend Tayuya to the prom. Naruto choose the lesser of two evils because no matter how foul Tayuya's words could be, they hurt no where near as much as Sakura's punches. That and Naruto knew on the inside Tayuya was gentle and put on a tough facade. Her parents abandoned her when she was little leading to her being adopted by her auntie twice removed Anko.

Time dwindle as Prom finally came around. Naruto was dressed to impress wearing a black suit with a white vest and bow time. Soon enough his guardians came home.

''Hey bro...don't let grandma see this,'' His older adopted brother Arashi Uzumaki a.k.a. Kuiinshi slipped him a couple of condoms. ''Make me proud...also tell me if Tauya is a moan...'' Naruto ushered his perverted Onii-san out of the room.

''Hurry up boy...you don't want to keep the lovely lass waiting...if you're luck...'' Naruto heard a thump then a yelp.

His grand father Jirayia the pervert and his Obaa-san Tsunade the pervert smasher. He sometimes wondered how the hell the two even ended up together. Thankfully enough they had enough money to where a Limo could be rented.

''And remember...you're not allowed to come back in the house unless you become a man...''

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard his Oji-san's high pitched scream of mercy. He sometimes wondered if it was some kind of game the two got off on. Then he shuttered and decided to end that change of thought.

He picked up Tayuya who was wearing a sexy strapless black dress with black high heels. After eating at the buffer the two started dancing.

Tayuya started moving her hips and grab his jacket and pulling him behind her so they could do a little bump-n-grind. Throughout the night there dancing had became more passionate. Eventually the two found themselves enveloped in a passionate kiss. They found themselves a bit buzzed and when they saw a guy led away and one of the campus security guards taking away the punch bowl it was then they put two and two together. Both of them had several glasses of the spiked punch.

The two of them decided to find somewhere they could be more comfortable and went back to the limo.

''This was greeat Shit-head. Thyanks for briingging me,'' She slurred as she sloppily kissed him on the cheek.

''Your thanked,'' He replied and blinked. Naruto had alcohol before, it was Jirayia's doing more or less. Always trying to corrupt the poor boy. For some odd reaon Naruto had astronger tolerance then most people.

After a few minutes Naruto asked if the driver could just drive around a bit. Getting the hint the driver rolled up the window and started driving through the outskirts of the town.

The two of them started to kiss passionately, somehow Tayuya had maneuvered herself onto his lap as her hands practically clawed at his chest. After a few minutes of tongue Naruto began rubbing Tayuya's back causing her to purr.

''Come on fucker...show me how much of a man you are,'' She whispered.

Naruto unzipped her dress and eased it off of her. Under it she wore a sexy black lace bustier with matching booty shorts. Tayuya moved to knock on the window and asked the driver to cranked up the music.

The driver nodded and turned it up. Naruto took this time to take off his jacket, vest, and shirt. Tayuya straddling him again and began grinding against him.

Naruto hands squeezed her supple behind. The two of them continued to kiss passionately while they slowly undressed. They then changed the position up so Naruto could get a clear view of her pussy. She was glistening wet.

''Wet for me already huh?''

''Shut up Shit-head. This is you're fault so you better take care of it.''

Naruto spread her lips using his finger and gave her clit a kiss causing her to moan. Naruto then started to brush it with his tongue as he kneaded her right breasts with his hand causing her to let out a soft curse. Naruto decided to give afew licks causing Tayuya let out a stream of curses and buck into his face. After a few moments she picked up the pace until she let out scream as her warm juices splattered on Naruto's face.

He got up and wiped it off siting next to his panting date.

Tayuya pulled his face to hers and started making out with him and rubbing his dick. After the kiss she smiled and told him he tasted good and giggled.  
''Tayuya you don't have too..'' She shushed him as she got on her knees.

''You damn right I don't have too but I want to. Just sit back and enjoy because I might not ever do this instead. '' Tayuya had slowly took in the tool in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. It took some time for her to adjust to the size but when she did she bobbed up and down while massaging Naruto's balls. After a few minutes he cried out a warning and shot his seed into her mouth. Tayuya slurped it down as she moved to straddle Naruto. She robbed her pick lips against his throbbing tool. After a few moments she turned around and asked if he had a condom?

Naruto suddenly remembered what bis brother had given him and took one out. For once he was thankful that his hentai Aniki was a pervert. He ended it to Tayuya who unwrapped it and placed the condom on him.

Naruto grabbed her by the waist and slowly edged her down on his dick. As the first inch went in Tayuya gave a frunt as her knees faltered slightly. The two of them groaned as Tayuya continued to descend on him. She was almost cried due to the pain. She was a virgin after all and the first time was usually always painful. After a few moments the pain subsided as she moaned. The two of them awkwardly started to move as their bodies jerked and spasmed. After a few minutes Naruto had came.

It wasn't fufilling, but that was to be expected of the first time. ''No fucking way...we're not done yet,'' Tayuya said grunting as she eased herself off and took Naruto's condom claded dick back into her mouth. She began giving him a blowjob again, getting him hard after a few minutes.  
''Tayuya...''

She got right back into her earlier position. ''Tried not to come so soon shit-head...you don't make me cum after what I just went through I'm kicking your ass.'' She said as she lined his dick up with her entrance.

Naruto only nodded as he steadied himself to help her. That was the thing Naruto liked about Tayuya. She was strong-willed to the point where she was the dominant in the relationship. Naruto didn't mind because he more or less liked being leaded by her. Partly because it was a sexual thing and the other because he would let Tayuya win most of the time even if he knew he could just because it made her happy.

Naruto let out a groan as her walls clamped down around him.

''Now this,'' she moaned. ''Is what I'm...'' she groaned. ''Talking about! Fuck!"' Tayuya groaned as she started riding him with great speed and intensity.

''Tayuya...uugh shit you're pussy,'' Moan. ''Is so tight.''

''That's right bitch! Fuck you're Tayuya-chan.'' She said taking his hands and placing it on her hips. She started to move her hips even faster as she panted heavily. After a few moments

the two switched it up so they were in missionary position. Naruto started hammering away at the red-headed goddess below him as he fucked her without mercy on the bench.

''Come on! Make me cum!'' She said as she bit her bottom lip to supress a moan.

Naruto continued to pound into her as hard as he could as his balls slapped against her ass. ''Fine then...you want to cum so badly I'll fuck you until you cum like the bitch you are.''

Before Tayuya could say anything she found herself flipped on her stomach and faced pushed into a pillow as Naruto fucking her from behind doggy style. Naruto placed one hand on her hip and the other on her breasts as he picked up the pace. He could hear Tayuya's muffle cries of 'harder' and 'faster' from the pillows. He felt his balls tighten as he was coming close to the edge. Tayuya also started to work against him as she started to move in synch his thrusts.

Her movements became jerky and wild as she screamed his name out. She had finally orgasmed as torrents of liquids seeped down her thighs until the carpet below. Naruto gave a few thrusts of his own as semen erupted from his dick into the condom. Some of it started to seep out from the edges due to the mouth. Both of them were tired and satisfied.

Tayuya's phone had went off.

_''Tayuya girl is me...after party at Temari's house.''_

Naruto recognized the voice as Kin's, Tayuya's best friend. Tonight was just getting better and better he thought. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the house. The Sabaku siblings were particularly well off. People were coming and going and music was blaring. This was definitely going to be a hell of a party.

00

Chapter 1

00  
Another one-shot going to be done in the style of a muli-chapter story.


	2. To the After Party

The Drive from Prom  
0  
NarutoX Tayuya  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto and Tayua sat in the back of the limousine, cuddled up as the driver made his way to the address he was given. It was hard to believe that she was still the same rough and fowl mouth girl he had met some time ago. Okay so maybe it wasn't all that hard, but she was still a bit softer then he remembered.

''Stop raping me with your eyes you perverted ass-hole!'' the fowl red-haired girl snarled at the blond. The two of them were partnered up for a science project.

''Tayuya-chan most you swear every other sentence?''

''Who the hell said you can call me Tayuya-chan? I'll crush your balls with my hand.'' she threatened as he backed away from the angry girl into a bookcase. The duo were trying to find research material in the school library without having to walk several blocks to an actual library.

''Okay fine, Tayuya-SAN, did you find anything?''

''No...this collection of books sucks ass! This library just plain blows you know!" she said as she ran her fingers through the spine of the books.

''Can we just continue looking?'' he said as he was hoping that she wouldn't decide to randomly take out her frustration him.

''Whatever shit-stick! I know I sure as hell don't plan on spending the afternoon walking to the library and walking back carrying heavy ass books.''

''Then I'll carry them.''

''So what you're trying to say? I'm one of those weak sissy ass damsels that needs a man to do things for her?''

Naruto suppressed the urge to groan. Not matter what he did he set the girl off so he decided maybe it was best to be quiet.

''Hey I'm talking to you ass-hole! Say something!''

Of course it would only be some time later Naruto learned Tayuya picked fights with Naruto on purpose to show her affection as her rather rough childhood and overall tomboy attitude led to unconventional displays of affection. Tayuya and girly were not something that would go hand to hand unless in very specific situations.

Naruto rested his cheek against Tayuya's head as his hand rested on her hips. ''Stop trying to feel me up ass-hole.'' Tayuya grumbled as she woke up with a yawn. ''How long was I out?''

''Ten minutes...were almost there.'' he said as he removed his arm from Tayuya. ''You sure you up for it? Seems like you're tired.''

''I can manage...'' she said as they came to a stop in front of the party that was spilled out to the street.  
Given the order to come back in four hours the driver took off and they entered the party.

''Yuya! Over here girl!'' Kin hollered over the sound of loud r&b music. ''...took you so long?'' she said as maneuvered herself between all the dancing teens, miraculously not spilling the drink in her hand.

''Slow ass driver and why am I not surprised you're drunk as fuck! You keep that shit on and you'll wake up in a ditch somewhere ya' drunk ho!''

''Uh-huh, love you too bitch!"' Kin remarked as she turned to Naruto. ''Hey ya Naruto if Tayuya doesn't treat you right I'm available.'' the brunette said as she gestured her hand along her body.

'' Get your ass out of here before I shove my put up it.'' despite the threat Tayuya was wearing a grin, used to Kin's antics and knowing she wasn't being sincere with her flirtation.

''Well Kin that's a lovely offer, but I like a girl with a bit more spirit and fiery disposition.'' his head was soon put in a headlock.

''Damn right he does.'' Tayuya said as he mussed up his hair. ''And is your pool available?''

''You mean besides all the horny and drunk couples getting it on in there?''

''Okay and how about your room?''

''You about to give up the body Tuya? Can I come? I'm sure Naruto would like a threesome.''

''Shut the hell up and answer my question.''

''Yeah...just be sure you clean up when you're done. '' she said as she shouted for the people in front of her to get the fuck out of her way so Tayuya and Naruto could use Kin's room for some additional privacy before they joined the party.


End file.
